hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Neoshade Force
Neoshade Force '(ネオシェードフォース ''Neoshēdo Fōsu) is an evil-turned-good circle of characters assembled by Meringue Vajra. Not counting the mastermind herself, the organization was originally comprised of 8 members who saw to it that their leader would achieve her goal - which was to obliterate Fusionbuster with the humans and other living creatures there. While Hector and Meringue ''did ''show up during the tail end of Season 1, it wasn't until Season 2 when they alongside the rest of Neoshade Force got heavily involved in the story. The first half of the second season boiled down to Spirit Cross battling Neoshade's major contributors (except Meringue and Hector), with the SC members reigning triumphant over their respective targets. Once the latter half got underway, NF's leading woman enlisted the help of the newly-revived Revenant Band trio which culminated into Meringue revealing a new contraption called the '''Incubus Ball. This object was said to help further Fusionbuster's probable destruction, though what Meringue's underlings didn't know was that she was actually using them for her own gain. By getting a hold of the Ball, the lady's sanity began slipping, and she had Blast killed off. Also, she permitted Mira to utilize her brainwashing ability on the remaining members (excluding Hector) of the team. At some point during the heated match between Vivi and Meringue, the narrator from the first season appeared in physical form to undo Mira's mind control on the surviving Neoshade figures. He would later assist Vivi in taking down a now tyrannical, overconfident Meringue. Through the power of bending reality juxtaposed with karate, Meringue was bested. Her last words prior to passing away were essentially her cursing Spirit Cross and every other person that wronged her... herself included. Ten years after Meringue's death, Neoshade Force had overall turned over a new leaf - just like Kaleb did between the events of Season 1 and 2. The group is currently down to four members: Gaz, Niles, Jellybelly, and the newly-appointed brains behind the operation Hector Fibonacci! They now work to keep the peace in Fusionbuster akin to Spirit Cross, whom have decided to go their separate ways. Lineup *Gaz Jenerik – A seemingly adolescent boy with a limited arsenal compared to everyone else on the team. Not an imaginative fellow by any stretch, though his skills in battle are precise. He has an odd manner of talking that stems from the fact he grew up in the late 1980s-early 90s, and was stuck in cryosleep not long after the time period. His attack pool revolves around techniques borrowed from capoeira and judo. Following Meringue's death, Gaz becomes a part of the new, stripped down Neoshade Force alongside Jellybelly, Niles, and Hector. *Desmond Scull – He is a large man that was in the yakuza syndicate prior to Meringue recruiting him. Though on the side of villainy, he's actually a gregarious fellow who vows to live his life to the fullest even after having left his yakuza family. A school of fish are stored in his stomach with muddy water, which he is capable of either spitting out towards the opponents or using the latter as a makeshift surfboard. Ten years after Meringue died, Desmond now travels the world with Spirit Cross alumnus Liam in search of finding methods to ceasing meaningless conflict. *Crack Heartshroud – A shameless woman in her mid-20s who bears an attraction to the same gender. Whilst she is usually cheerful, her attitude goes sour whenever men ask her out, whom she wished were all dead as she was afraid of them "taking the babes away from her." In battle she fights with a violin that can undergo different forms of offense and defense depending on Crack's behavior. In her spare time she plays said instrument, too. Ten years following Meringue's passing, she has joined a musical ensemble; unlike Carmine who is currently the vocalist for a shock rock troupe, Crack's specifically one half of a jazz band. *Niles Blazefang – He's a musclebound lad who is every bit over the top as he is vehement; given that he has taken up pro wrestling as a sport, this shouldn't be surprising. Every once in a blue moon he likes peppering his speech with "Engrish" words or short phrases. Speaking of like, he's very appreciative of those who hold a strong sense of resolve. In battle Niles puts what he's learned from PW into action, being able to use a diverse set of moves such as the inverted frankensteiner or the dreaded airplane spin. Of course he will resort to dirty tactics in order to catch his foes off ground (e.g. doing celebrity impersonations). After the Neoshade Force mastermind died, Blazefang himself stayed to contribute to the newly stripped down NF for good deeds. *Blast Riviera – A lone murderer-turned-team member of the Neoshade Force. He spoke with a very patronizing (albeit calm) tone, loved flashing deranged expressions, and had a tendency to refer to himself in third person that only served to highlight his superiority complex. Responsible for the death of Trent Adamclaw, Jed's father. So long as the texture was metallic or rock-like, Blast could absorb an object's properties, utilizing the attributes to his advantage when fighting. During the events of #29, he was killed by his master Meringue who had revealed her real motives at the time. *Opus Kingsley – She is a young girl who has a "dynamic duo" thing going on with fellow member Jellybelly. Though she appears gloomy and unkempt, she's kindhearted in disposition and cherishes her poetry to a point where she'll burst in tears when somebody criticizes her writing skills (more so if the critic comes off as insensitive). When fighting, she's capable of using the ink in her various pens to summon up to five colored fluid minions; whilst they're unable to talk, they are not without a conscious. Ten years after Meringue was slain, Opus has moved on from poems to graphic novels. She managed to grow thicker skin when dealing with feedback, and she's become Nicolas' cell buddy. *Jellybelly Ironmask – A male ghost who is never seen without Opus, considering their super strong bond and all. At least on the surface, he's the most placid member of Neoshade Force next to Hector. Excluding his closest partner, he often snarks at his teammates and secretly Meringue. Though stone faced, Jellybelly hides a desire to be human and doesn't care much for what he can do in battle, oblivious to the fact that Opus thinks he's fine the way he is. When in the midst of a tussle, he can transform himself from his ghostly look to a form dubbed Semisolid Engine, which allows him to use venomous attacks and harden his body in case of incoming blows. Ten years following Meringue's demise, he is more accepting of himself and has joined the more compact, smaller version of the Neoshade Force entourage. *Hector Fibonacci – Specified to be 19 during the events of Season 2. While he exhibits an ostentatious air because of his attire, his temperament suggests otherwise. He maintains a very serious attitude when carrying out duties and doesn't waste much time in interacting with his fellow peers. That being said, Hector is not an inherently evil guy; for starters, he holds a soft spot for cats, letting them rest atop his wild cut whenever he is allowed to relax. He was the first to figure out Meringue's true nature when she introduced the Revenant Band to Neoshade. When fighting, he can manipulate his prehensile hairstyle and unleash the ability's full power so long as the 'do is properly spruced up. Ten years succeeding Meringue's passing, he is the new leader of the stripped down Neoshade Force squad, filling the void that Spirit Cross left after the latter disbanded. *Meringue Vajra – The founder of Neoshade Force, and the central antagonist in'' 2nd Blood''. In spite of her small stature, she was age 30 and spoke with an adult timbre that betrayed the woman's childlike shell. Also a frequent smoker, for Meringue was usually shown onscreen holding a cigarette in her mouth. Though initially pragmatic, once she obtained the Incubus Ball and turned on her own phalanx, she acted increasingly sadistic towards Neoshade themselves or anybody who would dare challenge her, not to mention cocksure regarding her plan for Fusionbuster's destruction. In battle Meringue employed two swords made from a jelly-esque substance, and when she attacked opposers with them, they didn't feel pain so much as they felt their life force waning; when all vital energy was depleted, enemies would die right away. Out of desperation in the middle of her fight with Vivi and the narrator of all people, she swallowed the Ball whole, transferring her gray matter to a sleeping kaiju creature. The narrator and Vivi combined their moves to take Meringue out, thus saving Fusionbuster City from total destruction. Category:Faction